Daro Daro Usagi
Appearance She has a beauty about her, especially in the deep, violet eyes. She wears glamorous, elegant, traditional kimonos and robes. Though she is very short, her feet are big, and her sword as tall as she is, her baby face is very shadowed by a jaded premise. Her eyes seem cold, unfeeling, and her stance always seems aggressive Personality She is very non-caring in her normal, every day routine. She has no problem hiding any emotions, and she does not let the next person see her sweat. She is easy-going, but she also doesn't like others making a schedule for her. She enjoys having free-time, and spends much of it by herself. She is mostly impenetrable from short jokes, and jokes about her hair, and her apparent baby face. However, she does not like people talking about her very large feet. Weapons Migoto Hoshi - A sword that is the same length as she is tall. She carries it around with her absolutely everywhere, and spends hours on end polishing it and sharpening it, along with practicing with it. She has no problem wielding it, even though it seems very heavy to her, but for some reason, she carries it as if it were a small stick. Fighting Style and Techniques Usagi has a one-sword style that is completely customized to her way of carrying her katana. Using her passion for writing and the written language, she came up with a sword style that uses kanji, shapes, and other forms of calligraphy in the way of the blade. Along with her amazing ability to jump, she is able to slice the air with a beautiful barrage of written text with her sword. Itoryuu: Bunsuun Maru - Perfect Circle - Spinning in a complete 360, she is able to cut anything in her path before her and behind her into a perfect circle with absolutely no shattering marks or cracks. ItoryuuIai: Rakugaki - Scribbles - Using wild, untamed sword slashes, her blade seems to slice the very fabric of the air, and outline a long string of scribble marks through it. This is used mostly when she is up against a large number of opponents and wants to strike all of them before they have time to strike at her. Itoryuu: Rakkan - Signature - Usagi writes her name with her sword. With this very familiar sword movement, she is able to not only block an oncoming blade, but also move around it with the kanji of her name written into the opponent. This signature has been known to cover an entire building, showing her kanji sign all over the side of the building before it is toppled to the ground from broken beams and walls. Itoryuu: Kanji - Usagi's ranged blade technique. Depending on what shape it takes, Usagi writes a kanji with her blade, and an energy attack is produced and shot straight at an opponent. Whenever it hits a solid surface, the kanji mark is embedded into the object and/or opponent, cutting very deep into them. Itoryuu: Hentaigana - A very complicated scripture, one that she traces into the air with her energy, and fires off like a cannon. Unlike the Kanji, this one explodes two seconds after its impact. Depending on which symbol she uses and the size of it, will tell how large of an explosion it is. Itoryuu: Narabi - Line - A completely perfect straight line. One that travels from her sword and continues to lengthen for another one hundred yards. This sword attack is able to cut through solid steel. History Born in the swamps of Sawaoki island, to Daro Daro Maki and Daro Daro Nisha. Usagi had always been a strange girl. While others liked to play with toys in their youth, she enjoyed using paint brushes and pens to write on random things. She enjoyed writing poetry and especially loved making characters out of Kanji and Katakana symbols, adding personified markings to them. However, it wasn't until pirates raided their small village that she got a glimpse of what the real world was like. While they didn't kill anyone who showed no resistance, she saw their cruelty to anyone who denied giving their possessions. When one of them caught a glimpse of her, and the sandals she wore, he saw her gigantic feet that stuck out like a sore thumb to the rest of her body. He called her several names, each one of them intensifying the hatred in her eyes. It wasn't long before she used her amazing jumping ability to come up directly beside him, and grab his rapier from its scabbard. Using her love for writing, she signed her name into his abdomen, causing horrible injury to him, and even almost killing him. It was so simple, as if she had practiced her whole life in the sword style. Thanks to her, the others had second thoughts of returning to that island. It wasn't long, though, before she was met by another pirate. A man named Captain Akira. He saw great potential in her sword style, and, after telling her that they would see all of the seas together, decided to join his crew at the age of fourteen. Anyone who questioned her were severely silenced once they saw her abilities. But it wasn't long before another crew, The Brute Pirates, some of the most hunted pirates of the North Blue. While she had no problems taking down three or four of them, the rest of her crew had gigantic problems taking down one by themselves. It wasn't long before they were completely killed, with Usagi being the only one left. No one knows exactly how she did it, and she has never spoke of it since that fateful day. She came to another island town, on board with over thirty corpses of the Brute Pirates, as well as the ones from her own crew, completely covered in blood. People say she was never the same after that. After repeated deeds such as that one, she gained the watchful eye of the World Government upon her, and soon after, she received a message from a Government Messenger Bat